


Home

by mallowminseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowminseok/pseuds/mallowminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two were bathed in beams of light that streamed from the window as the sun arose from it’s daily sleep. He felt Jihoon’s hands come up to touch his clothed chest and push at it slightly. Seungcheol smiled softly at the expression on Jihoon’s face — a mixture of sleep and annoyance — and brushed a bubblegum lock out of the other’s face. Seungcheol let out a small, airy laugh as Jihoon’s face scrunched up at the gesture. “But this is fun. And besides,” He did another push-up and this time, pressed a small kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “this is a very rewarding exercise.” He breathed out, watching as Jihoon blinked under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> tooth rotting fluff and unbeta'd writing what could be better?

“Twenty-three.”

Peck.

“Twenty-four.”

Peck.

“Twenty-five.”

Peck.

“Twenty-si—“

“Will you stop, please?” Seungcheol paused as he tilted his head down to acknowledge the man below him. His hands were placed on either side of a mop of faded pink, and the strain in his arms started to become more noticeable as the effects of the push-ups he had been doing moments before, began.

The two were bathed in beams of light that streamed from the window as the sun arose from it’s daily sleep. He felt Jihoon’s hands come up to touch his clothed chest and push at it slightly. Seungcheol smiled softly at the expression on Jihoon’s face — a mixture of sleep and annoyance — and brushed a bubblegum lock out of the other’s face. Seungcheol let out a small, airy laugh as Jihoon’s face scrunched up at the gesture. “But this is fun. And besides,” He did another push-up and this time, pressed a small kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “this is a very rewarding exercise.” He breathed out, watching as Jihoon blinked under him.

“Maybe for you.” The corners of Jihoon’s mouth twitched up just so, and Seungcheol remembered a time where the mere sight of it would send a swarm of butterflies to his stomach. But now, now that they’ve been living together for 3 years, he’s noticed he doesn’t get the same thrilling feeling he’d get when Jihoon ruffled his hair after a shower. He doesn’t get jitters when he holds his hand in public; doesn’t blush away when Jihoon says he loves him. 

Those feelings have been replaced by something a little more raw. A little more real. When he hears the those three words he loves most come from his beloved’s perfectly shaped lips in that melodic voice of his, blushes are replaced with hums. Jitters have been replaced by thumb rubs on the back of Jihoon’s slender hands. That thrilling feeling was turned into a calm one. Butterflies turned into a warmth that spread through his whole being. 

Jihoon went from being his crush to becoming his home. 

“But for me,” Jihoon continued, moving his hands that were rested on Seungcheol’s chest to tangle around his neck. “I have to deal with your forehead sweat dripping all over me, and that’s gross.”   
Seungcheol scoffed, “Babe you have literally had more of my sweat drip over you than pretty much everyone in the world combined.” He relaxed his arms slightly and his shoulders screamed in relief.   
Jihoon’s arms tightened and his face took on a sour look. “Yeah, don’t remind me.” At that Seungcheol laughed, and Jihoon’s beautiful smile returned to his round cheeks. “Well, If I can’t convince you to stop, then I guess you can continue.” 

Seungcheol nodded once and continued what he was doing, instead having Jihoon count for him. He peppered sweet kisses along the curve of Jihoon’s jaw, his temples, the round apples of his cheeks, the space between his eyebrows, and everywhere else he could think of showing his appreciation for his one and only home. Seungcheol’s eyebrows raised when the familiar bubble of laughter escaped Jihoon’s mouth, and he began to smile so widely that his cheeks began to ache. He looked down and was breathless at what he witnessed. There he was: Hair a mess, eyebrows drawn together, mouth hanging open and a sound almost like bells emitting from it. For a moment, the butterflies returned and Seungcheol fell on top of Jihoon like rag. 

“Ack! So heavy!” Jihoon protested, hooking his toned legs sculpted from years of dancing around Seungcheol’s shaking middle. He punched Seungcheol’s back, and complained some more. Seungcheol breathed in the familiar scent of him and Jihoon’s shampoo from his place on the crook of his neck and placed a ghost of a kiss on his nape. Jihoon harrumphed and dug his heels into the others back slightly. Suddenly, Seungcheol flips the two of them so now he is laying on the bed with a wide-eyed Jihoon above him. 

“How’s that?” Seungcheol said smoothly, bringing his hands to rub circles on Jihoon’s hips. 

“Better, but you gotta remind me next time!” He chided and waggled a finger in front of Seungcheol’s face. Seungcheol grasped it and brought it to his lips smooching the smooth skin of the knuckle lightly. Jihoon paused and dropped his head to the side, his previous pout now replaced with a lopsided grin. Seungcheol couldn’t’ help but imitate the smile as well, and he laced his fingers with Jihoon’s relaxed hand. He felt the other squeeze just a tad and Seungcheol returned it calmly. 

This was one of his favorite views of Jihoon. Yellow rays illuminating messy pink tips, their warmth splashing the side of his round face, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his lips stretched nicely. Seungcheol reached up with his free hand and brought it to rest on Jihoon’s plump cheek, rubbing his thumb over it lightly. “You’re beautiful.” He breathes, letting his gaze rest upon Jihoon’s gorgeous eyes.

“So you tell me every day.” Jihoon hums in response, leaning into the warmth of Seungcheol’s hand.

“I know, but every day it amazes me how beautiful you are that I have to remind myself I live with a work of art.” He coos at him.  
Jihoon cringed slightly at that. “Why do you have to be so damn cheesy?” 

Seungcheol shrugged. “You make me that way, I guess.”

Jihoon paused for a moment, and the silence that ensued was comfortable, relaxing. When Jihoon finally spoke again Seungcheol swore he forgot every word in the Korean language, “You are beautiful, too, you know.” 

Seungcheol stared at him for a long moment before breaking out into laughter. Jihoon bristled and leaned forward, inches from Seungcheol’s animated face. “What? Why are you laughing?” He whined. At the taller boy below him. 

When Seungcheol calmed down enough he replied, “Because.”

“Because what?” 

“Because I love you.” Seungcheol hummed and brought his face forward to press his lips lightly against Jihoon’s. Jihoon relaxed and melted into the kiss, it was soft, loving, and perfect. As quick as it began it ended; Jihoon pulled away and rested his head against Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol threaded his fingers through the others hair absentmindedly, their hands still interlaced.

“Hey, Seungcheol?” Jihoon said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah, babe?” 

“I love you, too.” Seungcheol smiled and in response squeezed the other’s small hand in his own. He could feel Jihoon’s breath slow as the two fell into a simple silence. Soon after he heard Jihoon’s soft snore and grinned, closing his own eyes in the meantime.

He was lulled to sleep by the lullaby that was Jihoon’s breath, the blanket that was Jihoon’s warmth on his body, and the vice-like grip on his hand. He titled this lullaby after his love who produces it every day, every hour, every minute of his life with him: “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this post and just had to write it for one of my fav pairings: http://muchymozzarella.tumblr.com/post/133759976314/imagine-your-smol-and-tol-otp-where-tol-is-doing


End file.
